Aku akan bersamamu
by KuroShiro-cchi
Summary: Mereka bertemu ketika keping dingin salju pertama jatuh dari langit. /Sayap putih seperti malaikat di dalam buku/'Tidak ada satu yang tidak aku hargai"/Menghancurkan Jenova/ (SxC may little SephirothxCloud, mature SephxCloud) RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : _Final Fantasy VII belong to Square-Enix_**

**_Warn : Absurd, OOC, Typo(s)_**

**_Rated ; T for now._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bibirnya terkatup erat. Dia merintih di dalam pikirannya.

'_**..Sakit... SAKIT..'**_

Tubuh seorang anak kecil terikat di atas meja besi. Tangan dan kakinya terbelenggu erat hingga menyakiti kulitnya. Tubuh kecilnya dilanda tremor. Iris matanya yang berwarna Jade melebar.

Merasakan darah yang dipompa cepat melewati jantungnya yang berdetak liar seakan hampir meledak. Seluruh otot di tubuhnya mengetat sangat erat, seperti diremukkan, tanpa ampun diperas kuat-kuat. Seluruh sarafnya seperti terbakar api, bahkan kedua bola matanya juga sakit terbakar.

"AGGHHHHHHH–"

Anak ini berteriak kencang , teriakan yang melukiskan rasa sakit bukan kepalang. Air mata kesakitan mengalir dari sudut matanya.

'_**Hentikan!'**_

'_**Hentikan!'**_

Batinnya telah mengeluh berulang kali. Namun hanya teriakan kencang yang bisa lolos dari mulutnya, bahkan tidak lagi mampu membentuk kata kecil.

Kemudian subsitansi asing, hijau menjala kembali disuntikan ke dalam lengan kirinya.

Gelombang sakit lain yang lebih ganas menghantam tubuh kecilnya. Sakit menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

"ARRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Merobek seluruh tubuhnya dan akhirnya menghempaskan kesadarannya ke dalam kegelapan sementara.

**~~~~~~~**~~~~%%%%%~~~~**~~~~~~~**

.

.

.

.

Di kaki gunung. Gua yang tersembunyi, dengan lebar dan dalam menggali ke bawah dasar bumi.

Bagian ruangan cukup besar, terdapat ceruk lebar dan dalam yang terisi air. Dari atas gua terus meneteskan air di ujung batu yang menghunjam ke bawah.

Gelap dan lembab, hanya diisi suara setiap tetes air yang jatuh ke atas permukaan air.

.

Tapi sinar hijau mulai menyebar dikegelapan.

Kolam mata air ini mulai besinar terang dengan warna hijau. _Lifestream_.

Riak air yang tercipta sangat besar. Iris mata biru langit terbuka di dalam air. Kemudian siluet ini mengangkat tangannya ke atas, berusaha menggapai luar. Dia bergerak mencapai atas permukaan air.

Percikan air.

Siluet ramping dengan sepasang sayap putihnya besar di punggungnya terlihat di atas permukaan air yang bersinar hijau terang.

Dia cukup lega dapat mengirup udara. Bibir pink miliknya sedikit terbuka, meloloskan hembusan napas.

Tubuh telanjangnya yang basah, dari ujung surai pirangnya meneteskan air. Dia terdiam sesaat, matanya masih terpejam.

Akhirnya dia perlahan membuka matanya. Iris biru langit yang bersinar indah, meskipun sekilas berkilat dengan warna hijau.

Dia kemudian memandang ke atas langit-langit gua. Sangat jauh di atas, terdapat celah lubang yang menjanjikan kebebasannya. Lubang ke luar yang memperlihatkan langit malam.

Melebarkan kedua sayap putih besarnya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Seperti malaikat.

Dia melompat pertama dan mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya. Membawa tubuhnya terbang cepat ke atas, menuju kebebasaannya. Dan mengarungi langit gelap.

* * *

**~~~~~~~**~~~~%%%%%~~~~**~~~~~~~**

.

.

.

Sephiroth berusia 10 tahun.

Usia yang cukup muda. Seorang anak kecil. Tapi keadaan tetap sama seperti sekarang, bahkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Dia tidak pernah diizinkan untuk bertindak sebagai anak kecil. Tidak pernah.

Bahkan ketika dia baru belajar bagaimana berbicara dan melangkah. Dia tidak pernah mengenal kasih sayang, selalu terkunci di kamar dengan dinding kaca di mana ilmuan selalu dapat melihat dan mencatat perkembangannya.

Sephiroth tidak memiliki kebebasan, tanpa punya pilihan, tanpa tahu kasih sayang.

Berkali-kali tubuh kecilnya diuji dengan Mako, terkurung dalam ruang putih.

Diperlakukan seperti mahluk percobaan lain yang terkurung di tabung kaca.

Sephiroth selalu merasakan sakit, ketika jarum berisi cairan hijau menembus kulitnya. Suntikan Mako yang dia terima sejak kecil bahkan munghin ketika bayi.

Tahun-tahun dihabiskannya hanya untuk satu tujuan, yaitu menjadi seorang SOLDIER sempurna. Dia dibangun untuk menjadi kuat. Dari awal belajar menjadi seorang SOLDIER, mengetahui senjata, strategi, dan pedang. Mengetahui teknik membunuh. Melawan monster dalam simulasi tempur. Bahkan mulai belajar bagaimana menggunakan Materia di usianya yang semuda ini.

Menjadi SOLDIER sempurna. Sebagaimana profesor Hojo menginginkannya.

Ya, bahkan dia telah membunuh manusia pertama di umurnya 5 tahun. Tanpa ada penyesalan dengan ekspresi wajah apatis.

Sephiroth kecil bahkan telah membangun reputasi ketakutan diantara ilmuan lain yang bekerja bersama Hojo.

Tubuh kecil yang telah membentuk otot dari latihan keras. Kekuatan dan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi karena konsentrasi tinggi Mako di tubuhnya. Dan tatapan dingin yang mematikan dari sepasang mata Jade dengan iris tajam predator.

meskipun Sephiroth pada umurnya dianggap anak kecil, hanya dengan satu tangannya yang kecil dia bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan tulang orang dewasa dengan satu tekanan.

Mereka semua takut terhadap kekuatan Sephiroth, kecuali profesor Hojo. Manusia kejam yang mengabaikan kemanusiaan, pencipta monster, manusia berhati iblis.

* * *

"Profesor Hojo akan kembali ke Shinra?" Kata seorang ilmuan wanita yang membawa berkas-berkas.

Pria yang dalam jas putih mengangguk. "Ya, dan kita semua harus ikut pergi meninggalkan Mansion ini. Alasan menjaga reaktor Mako di sini tidak lagi berguna. Dan menjaga ilmuan untuk tetap berada di sini hanya akan menarik kecurigaan." Pria kemudian menyeruput kopi di gelasnya.

Wanita menghela napas. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Shinra mengetahui percobaan rahasia kita. Tapi bagaimana dengan spesimen lainnya? Bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

"Profesor Hojo akan memutuskannya ." Pria ini berdiri dari kursinya. "Yang jelas kita belum bisa menunjukan anak itu pada Shinra. Anak itu terlalu muda." Katanya dan kemudian melangkah pergi bersama wanita.

Sephirot menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang, menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tikungan tembok. '_Mungkin Profesor Hojo akan meninggalkanku di sini untuk sementara.. sendirian.' _Pikir Sephiroth, spekulasi.

* * *

.

.

.

Sore hari profesor Hojo telah selesai berkemas.

Di luar tampak tenang dan ekspresi apatis Sephiroth sebenarnya sangat berlawanan dengan suasana hatinya. Di dalam, sebenarnya Sephiroth cukup senang.

"Sephiroth kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selama kepergianku, benar?" tanya Profesor Hojo dengan seringainya. Hojo cukup yakin dengan kemampuan sebagai prajurit dan ketangkasan anak ini. Ah bahkan dengan umur semuda ini, Sephiroth telah berhasil membunuh 2nd class SOLDIER dengan pedang panjangnya, Masamune.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Kata Sephiroth dengan intonasi datar.

"Satu minggu lagi aku akan kembali. Selama itu jagalah dirimu. Oh benar, Sephiroth jangan lupakan latihanmu juga, selain itu kau bebas untuk memburu monster yang berani mendekati Mansion ini." Katanya. "Tapi ingat jangan terlalu jauh meninggalkan tempat ini. Dan jangan memasuki ruang terlarang di Mansion ini." Pringatan Hojo.

Sephiroth mengangguk.

Hojo menepuk-nepuk kekanakan kepala Sephiroth. "Anak baik."

Kemudian mereka semua meninggalkan Sephiroth dengan beberapa spesimen yang masih terkunci di tabung ruang bawah tanah dan beberapa ruang terlarang.

**~~~~~~~**~~~~%%%%%~~~~**~~~~~~~**

.

.

.

Melewati malam, hanya 20 jam sendirian di Mansion membuktikan menjadi semakin membosankan.

Meskipun hari-hari sebelumnya juga membosankan baginya.

Biasanya Sephiroth bisa mendengar langkah kaki staf pekerja atau ilmuan yang berdiskusi. Hojo yang mengawasinya dalam pelatihan tempur di ruang simulasi. Mereka semua sudah pergi. Yah, bukannya Sephiroth peduli.

Sangat menyegarkan dan menyenangkan juga bisa lepas dari aktifitas yang selalu sama setiap hari di bawah pengawasan profesor.

Sephiroth bisa menjadi santai. Tapi dia bukan tipe yang bisa bersantai begitu mudah, pikiran dan tubuhnya tanpa sadar menuntut untuk melakukan sesuatu. Terprogram kuat di otak dan sarafnya.

Sephiroth awalnya berpikir untuk melatih pedang di ruang biasa, tapi cepat kehilangan minatnya. Dia sangat bosan untuk melawan hologram, selain itu tidak ada Profesor Hojo yang mengawasinya. Jadi siapa yang bisa memaksanya? Tentu saja tidak ada, dia tidak harus menaati siapa pun.

Jadi sendirian tanpa melakukan hal yang menarik minatnya. Semakin membuatnya menyadari kesepian.

Hanya sunyi, terlalu sepi.

Mansion ini semakin sepi dari kehidupan, kecuali spesimen percobaan yang tertidur di ruang bawah tanah dan ruang terlarang lainnya?

Yah jika mencoba menjadikan mereka lawan. Itu pasti akhirnya membuat kekacauan, dan mungkin bisa merobohkan Mansion ini, atau meledakkannya? Apa pun Sephiroth tidak sangat tertarik untuk menerima pengujian Mako lebih dari toleransi atau lebih buruk menjadi objek percobaan lain Profesor Hojo.

Sephiroth memutuskan untuk mengelilingi daerah sekitar Mansion. Dan mungkin pergi ke puncak gunuh Nibelheim, di mana reaktor Mako berada terdapat banyak Monster yang tertarik mendekat.

Melatih dengan mahluk hidup nyata lebih baik.

.

.

.

Musim dingin yang mendominasi daerah Nibelheim. Namun ada saat ketika cahaya matahari yang melelehkan salju putih, musim panas. Tapi saat itu hanya sebentar.

Sephiroth melirik sekilas ke arah langit berawan yang sedikit mendung, cahaya matahari tampaknya hanya berhasil melewati celah-celahnya.

Dia berjalan dan masih bisa melihat pohon dan tumbuhan yang beradaptasi di suhu dingin, sementara beberapa tanaman lain telah layu dan mati. Musim panas yang pendek akan segera berakhir tampaknya. Musim dingin yang panjang akan segera dimulai kembali.

Saat-saat badai dan dingin yang esktrem akan datang. Tapi peduli apa?

Sephiroth tidak akan terpengaruh sama sekali. Tubuhnya memiliki ketahanan yang tinggi, Mako yang mengalir di tubuhnya mencegah kecepatan pembekuan dingin.

Sephiroth menyeringai kecil ketika melihat Serigala Nibelheim yang menggeram lapar ke arahnya. Dia meraih pedang yang terikat di belakang punggungnya. Pedang ini bukan Masamune, tapi pedang ini cukup mematikan di tangan anak 10 tahun yang sangat terlatih membunuh sepertinya.

Serigala dengan ukuran dua kali tubuh orang dewasa berlari kencang ke arah Sephiroth.

Bersiap dengan menghunuskan pedang dengan Materia petir di tangan kirinya. Sephiroth siap membunuh lawannya.

**~~~~~~~**~~~~%%%%%~~~~**~~~~~~~**

* * *

.

.

.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang. Langit berubah mendung dengan awan tebal gelap dan kilat kecil menyambar diantara awan. Cuaca yang berubah-ubah begitu cepat. Memang ekstrim

Tiba-tiba.

Raungan seekor naga Nibelheim yang menggetarkan langit.

* * *

.

.

.

Serigala itu tumbang dengan pedang yang menembus jantungnya. Darah hangat mewarnai permukaan bumi di mana darah yang mengalir dari tubuh mati Serigala.

Sephiroth meletakan satu kakinya di atas dada Serigala mati. Memberikan sedikit dorongan dengan kakinya, dan menarik pedang keluar dari jantungnya. Dengan tatapan puas ia melihat darah yang menghiasi pedang. Hampir senang kekanak-kanakan.

Kepalanya cepat berpaling ke atas langit, mendengar raungan besar yang menggetarkan.

Iris mata Jade Sephiroth bisa melihatnya bentuk besar.

Melihat tubuh besar seekor naga Nibelheim yang membelah tebalnya awan gelap dan jatuh begitu saja ke bawah bumi.

Beberapa saat kemudian gempa diiringi suara ledakan keras terdengar.

Sephiroth melangkah, dan mengambil lari. Menuju tempat jatuhnya naga itu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chap 2

Kemudian tatapan mata Sephirot kembali tertarik ke arah sepasang sayap putih di belakang tubuh ramping dengan otot yang terletak cocok sempurna pada remaja itu.

Bibirnya tertarik ke sudut, tersenyum. Dia dengan iris mata biru langit. " Cloud." Katanya singkat.

Kembali tatapn iris Jade melihat wajah cantik (?) dan menatap tepat ke iris mata biru langit. Sephiroth mengagkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau apa?"

"Hmm.." Cloud memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan. Cute. "Itu namaku."

.

.

A/N : Second Fic FFVII~~

I like Cloud and Sephiroth! LOLOLOL

Aku harap kalian menyukainya juga.

Uhh Benar-benar sulit menjaga mood menulis, melanjutkan fic lainnya. Ugh I'm in trouble! Nah karena itu mencoba membangkitkan diri. Dimulai dari fic ini. Akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan untuk chap 1. Senangnya sekaligus melelahkan hiks #plakplok#

Domo arigatou!

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy VII not own me.**

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOC..**

A/N : Terima Kasih untuk review ya~ XD : **Byakuya-White Night****, ****Guest, ****Ao-Mido****.**

Apakah kalian tertap setuju untuk nantinya menjadi SephirothCloud? Oh tentu saja dengan mature Sephiroth :D

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Iris tajamnya yang tercemar warna hitam terbuka tak bernyawa. Naga besar yang jatuh tanpa daya. Kedua sayap kokohnya tertekuk melawan angin.

Akhirnya tubuhnya menghantam bumi.

Ledakan keras, menggetarkan bumi.

Tanah hancur dan batu terlempar tinggi ke atas, sapuan angin debu yang mengkontaminasi udara dan mengaburkan pandangan.

* * *

.

.

Seorang anak yang berlari cepat membelah angin. Cepat hingga dia hanya tampak seperti sekelebat bayangan hitam dengan perak.

Sephiroth dengan lihai menguasai langkah dan jalurnya, iris Jade tajamnya yang waspada, dia berlari hingga pijakan tanah tidak lagi ada. Celah besar yang menjorok sangat dalam ke tanah. Sephiroth tanpa jeda berlari dan dengan kecepatan itu mendorong lompatannya. Berhasil.

Akhirnya setelah melompat ke bawah, dataran lebih rendah. Sephiroth mencapai apa yang ia ingin lihat.

Tidak jauh dia bisa melihat.

Kehancuran dan retakkan lubang besar yang menggali ke dalam tanah.

Sephiroth memperlambat larinya. Hingga dia berhenti.

Mata Jade engamati tubuh mati seekor naga besar.

Sephiroth ingin tahu. Siapa pemilik pedang besar yang tertanam di tengah dahi naga itu. Membunuhnya.

"Menarik.." gumam little Sephiroth. Kemudian dari sudut matanya dia melihat gerakan hal kecil jatuh dari langit. Satu bulu sayap berwarna putih perlahan jatuh ke bawah, ringan terbuai angin dingin. Akhirnya hampir tanpa suara, sayap putih itu lembut menyentuh tanah.

Sejenak Sephirot mengagumi warna putih murni yang hampir berpendar cahaya lembut. Seperti bulu sayap ini bisa bersinar sendiri. Seperti bintang.

Sephiroth kemudian mendongak dan menatap langit kelabu. Kini suara guntur maupun petir menghilang. Namun Sephiroth sekarang bisa melihat.

Kepingan salju putih perlahan jatuh. Suhu dingin yg mengigit kulit.

Suara samar mengerang dan cukup jauh. Jika saja indra pendengarannya tidak ditingkatkan Mako, maka mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya.

Little Sephiroth memutar arah kakinya dan melangkah ke tempat suara samar berasal. Dia mencapai daerah tebing. Iris mata Jade melihat satu bulu sayap putih lagi. Dan telinganya yang ditingkatkan Mako kali ini mendengar seperti gemerisik kain.

Kemudian Sephiroth berjalan tumpukan batu besar yang berdiri dan melebar ke samping. Dia mengitarinya, hingga akhirnya melihat di baliknya.

Matanya melebar. Terkejut.

.

.

Tubuh remaja dengan surai keemasan menyadari gerakan mahluk lain yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berada.

Dia tiba-tiba meringis, sakit mendera meremas sisi kepalanya. Satu tangan lainnya erat mencengkram kain merah pudar yang melingkar longgar, satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Suara lifestream yang keras, tidak koheren memasuki kepalanya. Mulai membentuk beberapa kata yang sedikit jelas. Bisik yang menyiratkan kebencian, menyalahkan dan kemudian kesedihan.

'_**Virus bencana... kehancuran... kematian..'**_

Cloud memejamkan matanya erat. Merasa sakit dan pusing dari suara yang membebani kepalanya.

Perlahan suara-suara lifestream yang mulai surut, dan kemudian menghilang.

Mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskan dengan sedikit tubuh yang gemetar. Cloud dapat rileks tubuhnya sejenak setelah menerima rasa sakit. Tapi tubuhnya tegang dan kembali waspada terhadap suara dari jauh yang semakin bergerak mendekat.

Tanpa berpaling untuk melihat. Cloud tahu jika pemilik dari suara langkah kaki itu telah melihatnya. Dia mendengar suara samar napas pendek, terkejut. Kemudian indra yang ditingkatkannya dengan jelas mendengar suara seorang anak berkata.

"Malaikat..."

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar satu kata lolos dari bibir little Sephiroth. "Malaikat..."

Sephiroth tidak bisa menahan kekaguman melihat itu. Keindahan dari sepasang sayap putih yang berpendar dengan cahaya putih lembut. Seperti gambaran di buku cerita yang pernah diam-diam Sephiroth baca. Seorang malaikat dengan sayap indah yang menjaga setiap manusia.

Perlahan Cloud memutar tubuhnya. Melihatnya. Iris mata biru langit bertemu sepasang iris Jade. Dan Cloud tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah anak kecil ini tampak terkejut dan berubah menjadi kekaguman. Cloud hampir ingin megerjap ketika dia melihat pedang yang terikat di belakang tubuh anak kecil.

'_Anak sekecil ini dengan senjata bukan perpaduan yang baik.. tapi mengingat ini Nibelheim..'_ Pikir Cloud kemudian hanya mengangkat bahu.

Cloud tetap diam menunggu anak kecil yang masih menatapnya kagum untuk bicara.

Tapi hanya diam, dan tatapan kagum berubah menjadi tatapan intens dan menyelidik dari anak kecil bersurai silver.

Cloud mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Menarik ke atas, menarik kain merah pudar ke pundaknya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam kain, menjaga agar kain tidak lepas dan Tetap menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Dan akhirnya sedikit enggan Cloud memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan pertama. Tapi sebelum Cloud bisa membuka bibirnya.

Sephiroth mendahulinya.

"Maafkan aku untuk membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman." Kata little Sephiroth tenang. Wajahnya kembali apatis. Tatapan mata Jade yang pernah menatap dengan kekaguman sekarang hilang dan kembali digantikan hambar, emosi yang tersembunyi dengan baik.

Mendengar nada dan melihat itu membuat Cloud mengernyit. Cara bicara dan ketenangan yang tampak seperti orang dewasa. Anak kecil ini tampak dingin, penyendiri. Prilaku dan kata yang dijaga tampak kaku. Tampak kecerdasan dari mata yang menatap waspada dan penuh perhitungan. Itu tidak sesuai untuk tindakan seorang anak kecil. Dan dengan pedang yang terikat di belakang punggungnya, anak ini tampak mengancam.

Cloud bukan salah satu yang mudah terintimidasi. Tapi dengan ekspresi apatis, tak terduga, tatapan intens dan tajam dari mata warna Jade dengan iris tajam seperti ular, hmm yah.. Cloud mengakui memang tidak merasa nyaman.

Tapi apapun prilaku atau seberapa besar pikiran atau kecerdasannya tetap saja dia anak kecil. Terlebih lagi Cloud telah melihat binar kekaguman kekanak-kanakan dari iris Jade. Dan Cloud tidak ingin melukai anak-anak.

"Kau tidak harus merasa bersalah untuk hal kecil seperti itu," kata Cloud. Dan kemudian menggerakan sayapnya ke depan sisi tubuhnya, menekuk dan sayap bulu putih menempel dengan sisi lengan, menjadi tameng sayap terhadap angin dingin yang mengenai tubuhnya. Keping salju jatuh dan cepat mencair di atas pipi Cloud.

"... itu benar-benar nyata.." kata Sephiroth tidak sadar mengucapkannya. Sikapnya yang dewasa, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang berbinar dengan keingintahuan kekanak-kanakan.

Cloud tersenyum geli ketika melihat reaksi Sephiroth. Di mata Jade tampak binar kekaguman dan keinginan untuk menyentuh sepasang sayap. Cloud tahu.

"Ya, ini nyata," kata Cloud. "Apa kau ingin menyentuhnya?"

Sephiroth sejenak ragu. Tapi dia sangat senang. Dan lagi melihat senyum di bibir pink dari remaja dengan iris biru langit indah. Rasanya bagus dan menenangkan. "Benarkah?" tanya Sephiroth

Cloud membentangkan kedua sayapnya. "Jangan sungkan."

Mengambil langkah mendekat. Dan kemudian little Sephiroth berdiri di belakang Cloud. Berhadapan dengan kedua sayap besar yang membentang lebar.

Tangan kecilnya terulur dan menyetuh permukaan sayap putih lembut. Mengelusnya dengan gerakan memuja, belaian lembut dan kagum terhadap keindahan. Sephiroth menelusuri telapak tangannya di sepanjang sayap, dari ujung sampai mencapai pangkal di punggung Cloud. Membelai sayap putih hati-hati dan lembut sekan takut keindahan ini hancur seketika di tangannya. Menikmati permukaan lembut dan berpendar putih, tampak murni. Ah tapi selain sayapi ini Sephiroth juga mulai mengagumi wajah remaja.

Iris Jade mengamati penampilan remaja bersayap malaikat.

Dari dekat Sephiroth bisa melihatnya. Kulit remaja itu tampak lembut, dan terlihat mulus, dia juga memiliki aroma yang menarik. Dan Sephiroth yakin jika katergori wajah remaja ini termasuk 'indah' hmm feminin (?). Di bawah naungan bulu mata lentik sangat menarik iris mata warna biru langit, atau seperti keindahan sapphire. Surai warna pirang, seperti mewakili kehangatan matahari. Meskipun gaya rambut aneh #hampir seperti chochobo# itu tetap sesuai dengan wajah indahnya.

'_hmm jadi itu benar semua malaikat memang indah..' _ pikir little Sephiroth mengingat kisah malaikat yang ada di buku.

Tiba-tiba Sephiroth berhenti gerakan membelai sayap._ 'Tapi seharusnya malaikat tidak bisa disentuh_,' Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah. _'Mereka tidak boleh... karena itu berarti menjadi fana.. bisa terluka dan merasa sakit.'_ Pikir little Sephiroth dan merasa bersalah. _'Dan mungkin aku melukainya...'_

Cloud merasakan gerakan tangan yang membelai sayapnya berhenti. Melirik dari sudut matanya. Melihat wajah anak kecil menjadi tampak muram, mungkin berpikir sesuatu.

kemudian Cloud menghentakkan sekali sayapnya. Dan melipatnya di belakang punggung.

Membuat Sephiroth tersentak keluar dari pikirannya. Dan tatapan mata Jade kembali tertarik ke arah sepasang sayap putih di belakang tubuh ramping dengan otot yang terletak sempurna pada remaja itu.

Cloud memutar kepalanya sedikit ke samping. Iris mata biru menatap wajah anak kecil. "Cloud." Katanya singkat.

Kembali tatapan iris Jade melihat wajah cantik (?) dan menatap tepat ke iris mata biru langit.

Sephiroth mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Hmm.." Cloud memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping. "Itu namaku." Kata Cloud sambil tersenym. Kemudian dia hanya menatap wajah anak bersurai perak. Menunggu anak untuk merespon katanya.

Sephiroth diam, matanya waspada dan mengamati wajah remaja yang tersenyum ramah. Ia sejenak menimbang-nimbang pilihannya untuk memperkenalkan diri atau tidak.

Dalam diam menunggu anak bicara. Tiba-tiba suara yang hanya bisa didengar remaja pirang. Suara lifestream kembali bergema di dalam kepala Cloud.

Suara samar tajam, sangat jelas dengan kebencian.

'_**... Anak bencana...'**_

Cloud menahan wajahnya agar tidak mengernyit. Dia tidak mengerti dengan maksudnya. Dan ini menjadi salah satu yang harus dia cari tahu nanti.

"Sephiroth." Kata anak kecil dengan iris Jade. Kata sigkat dan tenang, Sephiroth menatap lurus ke dalam iris mata biru.

Cloud kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sephiroth.

Sephiroth menatap tidak mengerti.

Cloud melihat kebingungan di mata Jade. "Jabat tangan untuk perkenalan..." Jelas Cloud, hampir kembali tersenyum geli.

Kemudian Sephirot mengerti. Itu adalah kebiasan yang tidak pernah iya lakukan. Tapi Sephiroth pernah melihatnya saat staf pekerja di Mansion melakukannya.

Tangan kecil meraih rangan remaja.

Tangan Cloud meremas pelan dan mengguncang tangan kecil namun kuat Sephiroth.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sephiroth." Kata Cloud tersenyum.

"... Aku juga," Sephiroth melihat senyum di bibir Cloud. Merasakan kehangatan tangan yang lebih besar darinya dan memberikan remasan lembut. Tatapan ramah yang hangat dari iris mata sapphire. "Cloud." Sudut bibir Sephiroth naik sedikit, senyum kecil yang hampir samar.

Cloud senang melihat Sephiroth yang tersenyum kecil dan tampak menerima persahabatannya.

Kemudian Cloud berkata tampak malu-malu. "Sebenarnya sephiroth.. bisakah kau sedikit memembantuku berdiri. Aku merasa kakiku sedikit kaku..."

"Tidak keberatan, Cloud." Kata Sephiroth. Dan kemudian kaki kirinya mundur ke belakang, mengambil langkah. Sambil tangan yang terhubung menarik berdiri remaja.

Cloud sedikit meringis ketika bergerak. Kemudian berdiri di kedua kakinya. "Ah terima kasih, Sephiroth." Kata Cloud dan cukup terkejut dengan kekuatan yang ditunjukkan anak.

Sephiroth hanya mengangguk singkat.

Salju yang jatuh dari langit semakin banyak. Tiba-tiba angin dingin kencang melewati mereka berdua.

Cloud hampir mengigil ketika angin dingin masuk ke dalam kain merah pudar yang melilit longgar di tubuhnya, dingin membelai seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau merasan dingin?" tanya Sephiroth.

Cloud menunduk untuk menatap wajah Sephiroth.

"Sedikit." Jawab Cloud. Dan mengeratkan kain mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa pergi ke tempatku. Mendapatkan hangat dan pakaian, Cloud." Sejenak menatap Cloud yang hanya ditutupi Kain Merah.

"Ya.. aku ingin." Cloud senang mendengar saran itu. Akhirnya dia akan mendapatkan pakaian nyata!

Sephiroth menujuk arah Mansion Shinra berdiri. "Di sana.. kau pergi Cloud. Tunggu aku di ruang depan Mansion.. jangan pergi ke ruangan lain."

"Kau tidak akan pergi bersamaku?" tanya Cloud.

"Aku akan menemuimu di sana." Kata Sephiroth tanpa ada penjelasan lain.

Sebenarnya Cloud tidak puas dan ingin bertanya lagi. Tapi itu bukan urusannya. "Baiklah, Sephiroth." Kata Cloud. Dan membentangkan sayapnya. "Aku menunggumu." Dan terbang ke langit. Iris mata Jade mengamati hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

Mengambil langkah lain. Sephiroth berjalan kembali.

Sephiroth menyempatkan lagi melihat Naga yang mati. Dia tidak bisa melihat keberadaan pedang besar yang menancap di dahi naga. Pedang itu hilang.

Berbalik arah dan melangkah kembali menuju Mansion.

Sephiroth berjalalan sambil memikirkan kematian naga, atau hilangnya pedang besar yang menarik.

Tapi dari semua hal itu.

Little Sephiroth sangat ingin tahu tentang Cloud.

.

.

.

.  
**TBC**

**Chapter 3**

"Jenova adalah nama ibuku." Kata Sephiroth

Cloud mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap intens ke dalam iris mata Jade.


	3. Chapter 3

**FFVII (Square Enix)**

**Pairing : SephirothxCloud**

**Thanks for reviewing XD**

** ao-mido :** Ah iya :D mature Sephiroth nanti bersama Cloud khukhukhu

**Byakuya-White Night** : haha itu bisa diatur :D

**Eqa Skylight : **ok akan kulanjut terus :D #gomen ya klw terus lama update#

**Tsukishiro : ** Ok ini lanjut meskipun pendek ya.. lurnya jadi terkesan lama #yg penting lanjut?#

**irechann : ** Aku jg Suka scene SxC.. klw Sephiroth udah mature tambah naik rated ah kwkw

* * *

.

.

.

Ketika dia sampai di Shinra Mansion. Cloud merasa tempat ini begitu familier.

Setiap langkah yang diambil membuatnya merasa sakit kepala dan dadanya. Cloud tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Cloud memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya, mengikuti nalurinya yang menuntun setiap langkahnya tanpa sadar. Sampai dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan, laboratorium, ruangan di mana terdapat kaca yang membatasi ruangan lain, di dalamnya terdapat banyak alat dan kabel yang terhubung dengan dua tabung kaca besar.

Dan kemudian semua emosi itu, rasa sedih, sakit dan paling besar marah seketika bangkit bersamaan air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. Cloud mencengkram erat kepalanya. Sakit ketika sekaligus memory memasuki visinya.

Kemarahan menggelegak, jiwanya meronta untuk menghancurkan.

Cloud berteriak marah sambil tangannya mengayunkan pedang besar yang datang dari panggilan kemarahan.

* * *

.

.

.

Salju turun yang jatuh lambat, seketika berubah ganas. Awan kelabu datang bersama angin kencang yang membekukan.

Salju bagai jarum dingin yang menghempas tubuh kecil Sephiroth. Namun sedikit pun langkahnya tidak goyah.

Setelah lama menelusuri jalan kembali, akhirnya dari jauh Sephiroth bisa melihat Mansion. Setengah berlari anak ini melawan badai salju.

Surai silvernya berkecamuk diterbangkan angin. Tangannya terangkat ke atas wajah, berusaha meringankan rasa perih keping salju yang masuk ke matanya. Meskipun Sephiroth memiliki Mako di dalam tubuhnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan paru-parunya seperti membeku setiap kali ia menghirup napas. Dingin yang mengigit kulitnya hampir seperti es membakar.

Sephiroth mendorong pintu terbuka. Salju bersama angin kencang masuk bersamaan.

Ia cepat menutup pintu kembali.

Senjenak little sephiroth menarik satu napas dalam. Suhu tubuhnya ditingkatkan ke titik di mana tubuh menginginkannya, bantuan Mako. Sisa salju mencair dan mentes dari rambut dan ujung pakaiannya. Membasahi lantai.

Iris mata Jade tajam kemudian beralih ke seluruh ruangan. Mencari wujud Malaikat.

Sephiroth tidak menemukannya. Namun indra mendengar tajamnya mendengar dentingan suara dan gerakan kaki berpindah.

Memulai langah hati-hati, hampir tidak menimbulkan suara, Sephiroth menghampiri ruang di mana suara itu berasal.

Dia melewati pintu dan mencapai dapur. Di ambang pintu Sephiroth berhenti. Dia menatap seorang pria yang kini memakai pakaian hitam SOLDIER dengan pauldron yang terukir serigala di sisi pundaknya.

Pria ini, Cloud duduk tenang di atas kursi dan menyesap secangkir cokelat panas. "Sephiroth.." Kata Cloud tanpa berpaling. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya ke bawah. Iris mata birunya tetap terpaku menatap tangan yang melingkari cangkir.

Sephiroth tidak mengerti dengan perubahan suasana hati. Namun sangat jelas sang Malaikat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, wajahnya tampak suram, matanya menjadi sedikit gelap tidak bersinar biru murni seperti kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Cloud kemudian berpaling tatapannya. Melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi seorang anak kecil yang berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Sejenak iris mata Cloud menjadi keras, dingin dan dipenuhi kemarahan, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba emosi itu hilang. Digantikan dengan sorot mata yang sulit dijabarkan.

"Kemarilah, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ..." Kata Cloud setelah menghela napas. Cloud meletakan cangkir berisi cokelat baru, dan menunjuk untuk Sephiroth meminumnya.

Little Sephiroth mengambil langkah tenang. Meletakkan pedang di sisi kursi dan kemudian duduk. Tangan kecilnya mengambil cangkir. Minum cokelat panas perlahan. "..." Sephiroth terhenti sejenak dan menatap dengan mata lebar, kagum. Ia terkejut dengan rasa manis, cokelat panas pertamanya. Ini lezat! Sephiroth sangat menikmati rasanya.

Cloud tersenyum kecil di cangkirnya, melihat wajah senang yang ditunjukkan seorang anak. Tapi senyum Cloud cepat menghilang. Ia kembali menyesap cokelat panasnya sendiri.

Keheningan diantara mereka.

Sambil minum di cangkirnya, diam-diam Sephiroth terus melirik ke arah wajah Cloud. Ia mengamati Cloud dari ekor matanya. Mengamati wajah indah Cloud yang kedua sikunya bersandar pada meja dan duduk dengan punggung yang tegak lurus di mana kedua sayap putih berpendar di belakang punggungnya.

Cloud memejamkan mata sambil menikmati cokelat panasnya sendiri. Cloud sangat sadar ada mata yang terus menatapnya tajam. Namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Pikirannya beralih pada masalah lain. Tanpa sadar pegangan tangan Cloud pada cangkir mengetat, menciptakan retak kecil pada cangkir.

Diam terus berlanjut.

Hanya suara badai salju di luar yang memenuhi keheningan ruang.

Sephiroth meletakan cangkir kosong. Pakaian basah yang menempel kulitnya sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tapi dia enggan untuk meninggalkan Cloud. Tidak ingin kehilangan seorang malaikat yang ia temukan. Sephiroth menatap intens Cloud. Dan sekarang dia ingin menyentuh sayap yang tampak halus itu.

Ya tanpa ragu kemudian Sephiroth berdiri dari kursinya, dia berjalan mendekati Cloud. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Menyentuh sayap putih, mengelusnya perlahan.

Bahu Cloud menjadi tegang ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut dari musuhnya. Tapi Cloud ingat jika yang sekarang di hadapannya ini bukanlah Sephiroth yang sama. Anak, ya Sephiroth saat ini hanya seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Anak yang dimanipulasi, tanpa mengenal kasih kecuali kematian dan kekuatan.

Cloud membuka matanya, ia berbalik menghadap seorang anak dengan surai Silver.

"Maukah kau meninggalkan tempat ini?" tanya Cloud tiba-tiba. Tatapan iris biru tepat ke arah iris Jade. Cloud meraih pundak kecil Sephiroth, meremas pundaknya lembut. "Kau berhak mendapatkan lebih baik dari ini..." kata Cloud. "Kau bisa pergi bersama ku."

Sephiroth masih bingung dengan kata-kata Cloud. Tapi tentu saja Sephiroth benar-benar ingin bersama Malaikat. Tapi..

"Profesor Hojo mengatakan aku tetap di sini." Sephiroth berkedip ketika melihat sekilas kemarahan tercermin di iris biru.

"Bajingan itu.. Tidak berhak mengatur hidupmu.." Geram Cloud rendah. Mengutuk manusia keji yang menjadikan ia dan Zack sebagai percobaannya. Membuat setiap jiwa menderita atas keserakahan dan kekejamannya. Manusia seperti monster.

"Kau... Sephiroth.. berhak memilih apa yang kau inginkan..." Kata Cloud lembut dan kali ini menampilkan kesedihan yang tercemin di matanya_. 'Karena seorang anak sepertimu, tidak layak seperti ini. Meskipun Jenova bersatu dengan darahmu, bahkan ketika sayap hitam merobek bahumu... kau tetap manusia. Kau bisa merasakan kesepian, kekecewaan dan sakit... sama seperti ku... Sephiroth...' _batin Cloud dan merasa jantungnya seperti diremas, ketika pikirannya kembali mengingat terakhir Zack.

Tanpa sadar air mata Cloud jatuh menelusuri pipinya. Air mata yang yang berasal dari kemarahan dan rasa sakit. Kekecewaan atas ketidakmampuannya. Rasa sakit kehilangan orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Cloud terdiam ketika merasa tangan kecil menyentuh pipinya.

Iris mata biru berkaca-kaca menatap iris tajam Jade.

"Aku memilihmu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu..." Little Sephiroth menghapus air mata dengan ibu jarinya. "Jadi jangan menangis, Cloud." Hibur Sephiroth alisnya menukik, merasa bersalah melihat Cloud yang menangis.

sudut-sudut bibir Cloud tertarik, tersenyum. Jadi anak kecil lugu ini mengira ia menangis karenanya? Dan sekarang berusaha menghiburnya? Oh manisnya. Cloud tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-acak kepala anak bersurai perak.

Sephiroth hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah Cloud yang tertawa.

Cloud hanya tidak bisa menghilangkan imajinasi dari wajah Sephiroth dewasa kaku dan dingin membuat ekspresi lugu dengan menatap bingung dan berkata baik menghiburnya.

Kemudian Cloud mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh kecil, memeluk Sephiroth. Dagu Cloud bertumpu pada pundak kecil, sambil memejamkan mata Cloud berbisik 'Terima kasih'. Cloud berjanji di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Hojo merusaknya, dan dengan mudah membiarkan Jenova mempengaruhi masa depan anak ini. Sephiroth akan menjadi bagian yang berharga dalam hidupnya .

Sephiroth merasa hangat, ini adalah kali pertama ia menerima pelukan. Pelukan hangat dari Cloud.

.

.

* * *

Cloud menyuruhnya untuk berkemas dan berganti pakaian. Setelah badai salju berhenti mereka akan meninggalkan Shinra Mansion. Little Sephiroth senang bisa bersama malaikat, tapi tetap profesor Hojo dan Shinra menjadi membahayakan.

Tapi apa pun Sephiroth telah memutuskan untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya melindungi Cloud.

Sephiroth berhenti melangkah dan menatap hampa pada sayatan pedang di sepanjang tembok, dia melangkah lagi dan akhirnya melihat kehancuran ruangan dan khususnya ke arah laboratorium Hojo. Tampaknya aksi ini akan membuat Hojo naik pitam. Sephiroth bisa membayangkan Hojo mengamuk atas kehancuran spesimen nya yang berharga.

Sephiroth hanya mangangkat bahu. Dan kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

Cloud membuka jendela dan memandang ke luar. Menatap luar yang seluruhnya ditutupi putih.

Badai salju telah lama menjadi tenang.

Tapi kemarahan Cloud kepada Jenova tidak akan pernah berkurang.

Cloud akan melenyapkan Jenova.

Hal pertama yang Cloud akan lakukan adalah membawa Sephiroth keluar dari Mansion, mecarikan tempat aman untuknya saat Cloud meninggalkannya sementara. Dan kemudian Cloud akan pergi ke Reaktor Nibelheim, tempat di mana Jenova di simpan.

Menghancurkan Jenova.

Cloud meninggalkan ambang jendela. Dan melangkah ke sudut ruangan, di mana kain merah pudar menutupi pedang besar yang tegeletak di atasnya. Tsurugi First.

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

**May OOC, Sho-ai/Yaoi,** **Typo, slash etc.**

**Arigatou reviewer : Dame dame no ko dame ku chan. ArioOn. Byakuya-White Night. Eqa Skylight. **

**Pair : SC (SephirothxCloud)**

* * *

Nibelheim yang sepanjang tahunnya hampir selalu diterjang badai salju. Dunia yang dingin dan keras, namun masih menjadi tempat ideal bagi berbagai monster. Salah satunya adalah predator tangguh dengan taring dan cakarnya yang menggores kerasnya es, bulu tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh raksasa menakutkannya, berburu dalam kelompok besar dan menciptakan paduan lolongan mengerikan di tengah malam, serigala Nibel. Sampai yang terbesar, seekor naga Nibel dengan napas api, rahang kuat dan sepasang sayap yang mampu manghancurkan tulang.

Berbagai monster berbahaya mendiami gunung Nibel.

Namun jauh dari puncak gunung, masih ada suatu desa yang bertahan. Orang-orang ini telah beradaptasi dengan kerasnya wilayah Nibel dingin. Penduduk yang sangat tertutup dan masih mempercayai ramalan dan kutukan dari cerita ribuan tahun yang turun-menurun di desa mereka.

Dingin dan perubaha cuaca yang ekstrem. Membuat desa ini terisolasi dari dunia luar. Sangat jarang pengunjung luar memasuki wilayah mereka. Kecuali orang-orang dengan kekuasaan dan teknologi yang lebih maju, Shin-Ra.

Melihat dua pengunjung memasuki desa dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak bisa menyangkal rasa keingintahuan dari penduduk Nibelheim.

Sebagian dari mereka mengintip dari jendela pada dua orang yang melangkah tenang. Di luar rumah pria dan wanita menghentikan langkah mereka sejenak, mata mereka menatap penasaran.

Dua orang yang memakai jubah.

Kecil, seorang anak dengan jubah hitam dan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, dia membawa ransel di punggungnya. Berjalan di sisi anak itu adalah seorang pria yang memakai jubah warna merah marun dengan senjata yang paling mencolok, pedang besar di punggungnya.

Melihat senjata itu membuat penduduk desa merasa kebencian. Mereka berasumsi pria bersenjata itu salah satu Shinra.

Penduduk tidak pernah menyukai orang-orang dari shinra memasuki desa mereka. Shinra telah membuat desa mereka menjadi berantakan, kini desa mereka sering memiliki serangan para monster yang mengamuk gila karena tercemar oleh reaktor mako yang di bangun di puncak Nibel. Meskipun penduduk desa marah, namun mereka tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk menolak apalagi menentang Shinra. Karena mereka tahu, mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang.

Sephiroth memandang tajam dari bawah kap jubahnya. Dia tidak menyukai pandangan dari orang-orang itu. Pandangan kebencian yang seakan menyampaikan bahwa ia berbeda, aneh, dan tidak layak hidup di dunia mereka. Mata menghakimi dengan amarah yang sama seperti staf profesor Hojo. Tapi, sangat jelas pandangan marah orang-orang itu bukan diarahkan kepadanya, namun kepada seorang yang berjalan di sisinya. Cloud.

Little sephiroth mengerutkan dahinya, kepala mendongak ke atas menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi Cloud yang memandang jauh lurus ke depan. Anak bersurai silver ingin tahu, apakah di balik ekpresi acuh tak acuh itu sebenarnya menyembunyikan kepedulian, ketidaknyamanan, rasa sakit... yang sama sepertinya?

Tiba-tiba Cloud memalingkan wajahnya ke bawah. Orbs biru cerah bertemu dengan mata jade yang sedikit melebar, terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba, namun kembali cepat dalam ketenangan yang sempurna.

Cloud memberikan senyum yang tampak manis menurut sephiroth.

"Ada apa, Sephiroth?" tanya Cloud "Mengapa kau terus memandangiku?" sebelah alisnya terangkat. Langkahnya sedikit memperlambat.

"Mengapa kita ke tempat ini?" tanya Sephiroth. "Mereka tidak menyukai kita," iris Jade sekilas memberikan tatapan jijik ke arah seorang pria yang jelas-jelas memelototi Cloud.

"Mencari penginapan." Jawab Cloud.

Sephiroth merasa tidak puas, karena jawaban singkat itu tidak menjawab sebagian keingintahuannya.

Cloud menatap kosong ke depan, wajahnya dalam topeng apatis. Ia tidak melewatkan bisik-bisik dan berbagai ekspresi wajah dari orang-orang yang berpapasan jalan dengannya. Dari ekor matanya, ia melihat seorang pria bertubuh kekar meludah ke tanah dan menatap jijik ke arahnya, tatapan yang mengisyaratkan penghinaan. Cloud menggeleng, bibirnya membentuk senyum meremehkan. "Aku dapat melihat jelas apa yang menjadi kebencian mereka." Kata Cloud.

Dalam kebenaran mutlak, penduduk desa Nibelheim membenci Shinra. Dan sebagai fakta dengan Cloud membawa pedang Tsurugi dan ada di bawah jubahnya pakaian SOLDIER lama, sudah jelas memberikan makan pada asumsi negatif pada sekali lihat. Oh jangan lupakan ironi, bahwa dia adalah orang yang sama, seorang anak yang lahir di Nibelheim, dibenci seluruh penduduk desa ini. Baik anak-anak maupun orang dewasa mengutuk keberadaannya, menjadikan masa kecilnya seperti neraka. Namun bukan hanya untuknya tapi juga satu orang yang sangat peduli kepadanya.

Kelopak mata menutup. _'I__bu__...' _Pikir Cloud sedih.

Mengingat masa lalu dan orang yang disayangi, membuatnya merasa penyesalan, kesedihan dan rasa sakit di hatinya kembali. Secepat emosi itu muncul, kelopak matanya menutup, menyembunyikan apa yang mereka sebut 'kelemahan'. Bulu mata lentiknya menyapu pipi yang tampak lembut. Bibirnya yang kemerahan karena udara dingin terbuka sedikit, menghembuskan napas panjang yang entah bagaimana tanpa sadar seperti mencekik paru-parunya sejenak.

"..." Sekilas Sephiroth melihatnya, binar kesedihan di orbs biru. Namun dia hanya diam dan kemudian berpaling dari wajah sedih prajurit indah. Apakah malaikatnya sedih karena prilaku kurang ajar mereka?

Sephiroth merasa kemarahan menggelegak di bawah kulitnya. Melihat dari bagaimana padangan orang-orang yang diarahkan kepada Cloud. Memandang.. seperti.. seperti dia adalah spesimen hina yang seharusnya terkurung dalam sangkar besi selamanya.

Itu semua tatapan racun, kemarahan, dan merendahkan. Beraninya mereka mengarahkan pada malaikatnya! Membuat Sephiroth ingin merobek kepala mereka dari tubuhnya, memecahkan bola mata mereka dengan ayunan pedang tajamnya, memotong lidah mereka terlepas dari mulut menjijikan. Melenyapkan mereka mahluk lemah tak berharga.

Cloud tersentak ketika mendengar gemuruh geraman yang berasal dari dekatnya. "Sephiroth..." lembut Cloud memanggil nama anak surai silver. Tangannya diletakan di atas kepala yang ditutupi jubah cokelat. Sephiroth berhenti melangkah seketika.

Membuat setiap mata dan telinga yang ingin tahu terfokus terhadap mereka.

Mereka berdiri dalam diam. Cloud tidak bisa melihat wajah Sephiroth kecil yang menunduk. Namun ia merasakan tremor kecil yang melanda tubuh anak ini, tubuhnya tampak tegang, tangan terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Cloud dengan sabar diam, ia menunggu anak laki-laki ini mengatakan sesuatu.

Beberapa helai silver menyelinap keluar di sisi wajahnya. Perlahan Sephiroth mengangkat tangannya dan mencapai atas kepalanya. Sephiroth dengan lembut meraih tangan sang prajurit indah, dan menarik tangannya turun dekat sisi wajahnya. Dengan kesempatan ini, iris Jade dapat mengamati lebih dekat dari kulit tampak lembut dan bagaimana bentuk jari-jari menarik dari prajurit indah.

Cloud diam memperhatikan tangannya ditarik lembut dan digenggam tangan kecil namun memiliki kekuatan mako yang telah disempurnakan. Tangan kecil Sephiroth terasa panas membakar. Tapi tidak mencegah Cloud untuk membalas remasan lembut dan ramah dari tangan kecilnya.

"Aku merasa... marah.." kata Sephiroth tanpa melihat ke wajah Cloud. Nada tenangnya seperti dilapisi dengan es yang membekukan napas.

Cloud tidak mengerti dengan kemarahan tiba-tiba anak ini. "Kenapa?" tanyanya hampir seperti bisikan.

"Karena mereka–" kata Sephiroth menggantung di udara sejenak. Menggeser kaki kirinya ke samping, kemudian ia membalik tubuhnya dan mendongak ke atas. Mata jade bertemu tepat ke dalam iris mata biru. "Membuatmu terlihat sedih."

Ketika Sephiroth berpaling ke arahnya. Ia memperlihatkan mata warna jade yang bersinar terang dengan iris yang semakin menajam. Melihat itu membut Cloud terkejut hampir panik. Ia takut jika Jenova telah berhasil mencengkam pikiran anak, dan bahkan ia mengeratkan tangannya yang sudah mencengkram gagang pedang, berpikir untuk membunuhnya dalam detik itu.

Namun kata-kata yang keluar Sephiroth membuatnya kembali terkejut. Tangannya yang mencengkram gagang pedang menjadi melonggarkan lemas.

Kata-kata yang lebih mengejutkannya, bahkan sampai membuat tubuhnya sedikit merasa bergetar. Cloud jujur bisa mengakui itu.

Benar-benar merasa dua kali dipukul dari rasa terkejut, namun itu bagus karena ia merasa sekaligus lega. Terkejut karena Sephiroth peduli kepadanya. Lega karena reaksi mako meningkat dalam jiwa anak yang bergetar marah bukan karena Jenova.

"Terima kasih untuk peduli padaku, Sephiroth." Cloud tersenyum, senyum hangat yang mencapai matanya. "Tapi itu bukan karena mereka. Aku hanya sedikit teringat kenangan lama..." Dengan tangan yang bebas Cloud pelan mengelus puncak kepala Sephiroth, mata Jade miliknya masih bersinar sangat cerah. "Sephiroth kendalikan dirimu. Kemarahan ini terlalu banyak... kau bisa terluka." Kata Cloud dan ia menatap tangan kecil yang masih menggenggam erat, suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi.

Tanpa jeda Cloud terus mengelus puncak kepala anak surai Silver dengan tangannya, gerakan seperti seorang kakak atau ayah yang menenangkan. Dan perlahan kelopak mata Sephiroth menutup, menikmati gerak lembut dan sayang itu.

"Mereka memandang benci karena mereka mengira aku bagian Shinra, mereka tidak tahu apa kebenaran, mereka menghakimi karena apa yang mereka lihat. Tapi ketika mereka tahu kebenaran, aku yakin mereka akan menerima.. bersikap baik, dan bahkan mungkin menghormati ku nanti–" Kata Cloud, mengangkat bahu sekali ketika mengatakan 'mungkin'.

"Dan kau tahu apa lagi, Sephiroth?" tanya Cloud.

"Apa?" tanya Sephiroth tanpa membuka matanya.

"Manusia segelap apapun jiwanya, pasti memiliki setitik putih kebaikan dalam diri mereka. Aku percaya manusia masih bisa merasakan peduli karena di dalam hati mereka memiliki kasih. Bahkan ketika seseorang itu tidak lagi dialiri darah hangat manusia, tubuhnya bukan lagi miliknya, atau ketika sayap hitam merobek melalui punggungnya. Asalkan hati dan jiwa tidak pernah melupakan bagaimana cara menghargai dan cinta. Apapun yang terjadi, sejatinya ia akan selalu menjadi manusia di hati." Akhir dari kata-kata Cloud sebenarnya ditunjukan untuk dirinya sendiri juga, dia yang sebagai Weapon of Gaia, The Guardian. Tubuhnya yang tidak lagi bisa dikatakan manusia.

Dan Cloud berharap jika kata-katanya ini akan sedikit berpengaruh pada Sephiroth di masa depan. Di mana anak ini akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pria. Pria yang pernah memimpin ribuan tentara ke medan perang, jenderal Sephiroth. Orang yang pernah ia kagumi dan membakar desa Nibelheim. Seorang pria yang menganggap tidak ada satupun yang berharga di dunia ini.

"Dan satu hal lagi–" Cloud berbisik.

"..." Sephiroth mendengarkan suara Cloud yang seakan menenangkan jiwanya.

"Tidak ada satu pun yang tidak berharga di dunia ini, Sephiroth." Cloud berkata. "Memiliki sesuatu yang berharga bisa menjadi alasan kita untuk terus menjalani hidup..."

"Tapi.. " Mata Sephiroth terbuka, iris mata yang bersinar terang menakutkan kini menghilang. Ia telah kembali tenang, ia berhasil menguasai emosinya lagi. "Bagaimana jika seseorang tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa ia hargai..." tanya little Sephiroth.

"Mudah..." Cloud menatap Sephiroth, dengan senyum mengetahui. "Dia hanya harus menemukan hal yang ingin ia lindungi dan hargai dengan sepenuh hatinya." Kata Cloud.

Perlahan sudut bibir kiri Sephiroth tertarik ke samping, dan kemudian sudut yang lain juga. Sephiroth tersenyum. "Aku rasa aku telah menemukan yang pertama." Iris mata jade cerah dengan kebahagiaan.

Sephiroth menarik tangan Cloud ke arah bibirnya, dan mencium punggung tangan Cloud. Seperti seorang pangeran mengecup tangan seorang putri.

Mata Cloud berkedip sekali, tidak mengerti.

Cloud memandang sejenak ke tangannya kemudian pindah dan menetap di mata Sephiroth yang memandang serius. Seorang anak yang menampilkan kedewasaannya hanya melalu tatapan intens. "Aku akan melindungimu, Cloud. Kau malaikat yang berharga untukku."

Cloud tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Sementara itu ada seorang gadis yang mendengar kata-kata Sephiroth. Gadis itu menghela napas dambil mengatakan semacam 'so~ cute~'

Cloud hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi. Kemudian menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah..." Kata Cloud. "Sekarang mari kita lanjutkan berjalan." Cloud kembali melangkah dan tidak melepaskan tangan anak bersurai silver.

Sephiroth yang tersenyum berseri-seri di bibirnya. Sebut saja senyum kekanak-kanakan. Ia senang malaikat tidak melepaskan tangannya.

Sephiroth menyukai kehangatan yang menetap pada tangan yang terhubung ini. Ingin selalu dekat dengan semacam kehangatan ini. Kehangatan yang seakan membuat lapisan ice yang melingkupi pikiran dan jiwanya mencair.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

TBC


End file.
